Su Universo en Alaska
by Sta Granger
Summary: Cansados de cumplir las expectativas de todos menos las propias, Draco y Hermione emprenden un viaje en soledad al lugar más inhóspito de la tierra. Sin saberlo, el camino trazado a través de las estrellas, los conducirá a un universo sólo para ellos. Este OS participa en el Concurso Navideño del grupo de WhatsApp de "Muérdago y Mortífagos"
1. En Alaska

**N/A: Hola**

Vengo con este One Shot como parte del Concurso Navideño del grupo de WhatsApp de "Muérdago y Mortífagos", son dos capítulos que ya están publicados.

Está dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me leen, y en especial a la pequeña Cristy por su cumpleaños, **¡Felicitaciones! Besos Chupos y Abrazos para tí.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **En Alaska**

* * *

Pasa los dedos a través de su cabello rubio por doceava vez en la noche. No lleva mucho tiempo en aquella mesa iluminada por lucecitas amarillas intermitentes que le permiten, dentro de sus lapsos de claridad, ver su reflejo en el escaparate delicadamente adornado con puntitos de poliestireno simulando nieve.

La mesera desde el fondo del restaurante lo mira con indecisión, ha ordenado un vaso de agua del cual no se atreve a tomar ni un sorbo. Con los nervios a flor de piel teme atragantarse con el mínimo de líquido y morirse allí sin tener la oportunidad de revelarle al mundo la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida.

Observa un reloj de pared que marca diez minutos antes de su hora anhelada, no pierde la costumbre de ser puntual y esa noche los segundos se expanden de manera enfermiza, su acompañante no tardará en llegar y la idea le adormece las palmas de las manos, ni en sus más importantes partidos de quiditch ha sentido el reflujo de emociones tan contradictorias como en ese momento y planta los pies fuerte contra el piso pues siente que el suelo lo absorbe.

Mira a su alrededor, buscando distraerse, detallando los extravagantes accesorios que visten los muggles en el restaurante: una variopinta variedad de gorros, cuernos de reno y collares con luces parpadeantes. Sonríe ante la ironía, están a cuatro horas de año nuevo pero la gente no se desprende de la navidad.

Lanza otra mirada a la calle y se pierde entre la danza de unos escasos copos de nieve luchando con el viento, le hacen recordar a la bruja que está esperando y el momento en que su alma aprendió a vivir.

* * *

Un cielo cubierto de brillantes estrellas nunca visto, parece no tener límite de no ser por el brusco corte de montículos de nieve y glaciares sobresaliendo de la tierra como erupciones expulsadas a diestra y siniestra.

Un bostezo cruza sus labios, nacido del aburrimiento de ver mil veces el mismo paisaje. No ha perdido la soberbia que tanto odio causo durante su aborrecida estancia en Hogwarts y le importa una mierda alejarse de su familia durante las fiestas a pesar de los insistentes ruegos de Narcisa.

Allí estaba él, después de segundos de viaje gracias al bendito traslador, en el lugar más inhóspito del planeta, seguramente por ello lo había escogido. Huía de la gente, de lo conocido, de la vida que tenía. Muchos le habían repetido que era hora de sentar cabeza, de organizar sus asuntos y darle un heredero a su familia. Como si fuera sencillo renunciar a su libertad para introducir en su mente los problemas de otro. Esa era la razón de estar allí; no perdía la cobarde costumbre de eludir una pelea, y, esta pugna con la vida de verdad no la quería dar.

A tan solo dos días de casarse con Astoria, Draco compraba un pasaje de ida para la península de Kenai en el remoto estado de Alaska, pagando una suma exorbitante por el silencio del vendedor en _Terrortours_. El plan incluía un sinnúmero de actividades sin reposo, queriendo engañar el cansancio del alma con el agotamiento del cuerpo.

Sin dilatar más la cuestión, Draco viste los implementos propios de su primera actividad, esquiar. Diestro en el asunto, no se deja afectar por la gruesa vestimenta; unos pantalones grises holgados no ayudan a su imagen, pero son el filtro perfecto para el inclemente viento que se clava como finas agujas sobre la piel desnuda. Sube la cremallera de una amplia chaqueta oscura y saca de los bolsillos un par de guantes térmicos y un gorro de lana gris regalo de su madre mil inviernos atrás. Trayendo a su memoria la imagen de los elfos domésticos tejiéndolo para él, carga los esquíes junto con los bastones bajo un brazo y con su mano libre agarra un casco color esmeralda.

Se detiene a pensar entre el murmullo de la gente, abrumado por la infinita necesidad de su familia en gobernar cuanta decisión influencia su futuro: es la primera vez que se atreve a contrariar los deseos de su padre. Tal vez esa sea la razón del bombear excesivo de su corazón llevando calor a cada parte de su cuerpo, ilógico, teniendo en cuenta los menos quince grados centígrados que abruman a los pocos visitantes provenientes de todas partes del mundo al nuevo Resort Mágico.

El área es perfecta. Está en la cima de una extensa planicie, dividida por libélulas de brillantes colores cuya función es señalar el nivel de complejidad en la pista. Al fondo puede observar algunas lucecillas rojas que indican las colinas inclinadas viendo un mayor movimiento en dicha zona. Sin más dilación, ajusta el casco al nivel de la barbilla e introduce sus pies en la botas fijas de los esquíes. Se aferra a los bastones casi con rabia. No quiere hacer una mierda, pero necesita distraerse; no puede pensar en su regreso, en el mañana, ni el minuto siguiente, o de seguro se arrepiente.

Se impulsa sin esfuerzo por el área llana estirando sus músculos. Mueve sus piernas con la facilidad de un experto, junta sus rodillas e inclina sus caderas hacia un lado y hacia otro. Esquivando los baches del sendero hace una nueva ruta; así quiere pensar en su vida, como un territorio sin pasado sobre el cual construye un nuevo camino. Conduce los esquís lejos de los turistas, escucha el ritmo de algunas canciones de navidad marcado por campanillas flotantes, haciendo compás con la decepción interna de extrañar a su familia, pero no bajo aquellas condiciones de opresión.

A pocos pasos de él, tras algunos pinos que ocultan un tramo circular de llanura cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve. Allí, una inexperta y menuda figura, lo distrae al tropezar una y otra vez a causa de unos esquíes demasiado largos para su tamaño; ataviada entre la espesura de capas de ropa y la deficiencia de la fuerza suficiente en los brazos para impulsarse de manera apropiada. Problemas que fácilmente serían solucionados con el uso de un par de hechizos.

Divertido, Draco frena suavemente sin levantar mucha nieve y se detiene reclinando su cuerpo en uno de los bastones, aprieta sus labios para no reír, dividido entre la indecisión de ayudar o malgastar un poco más de tiempo viendo a la que ha descubierto es una chica, por algunos rizos que asoman, fracasar en su torpeza. El destino decide por él.

Atraído por el ruido y las luces, un oso de gran tamaño olfatea con el hocico pegado al suelo en busca de comida. Desde su ángulo, la distraída novata no advierte su presencia, sin embargo, Draco sí. Pasmado por unos segundos por la majestuosidad de la criatura, ha abierto los labios y todo parece estar suspendido a su alrededor: la música, el frio y el instinto de supervivencia. El grueso pelaje castaño se mueve ceremonioso a cada paso, las pisadas van dejando tras de sí la marca de sus garras y el monumental tamaño del animal es solo comparable al de las gigantes criaturas conocidas por Hagrid.

Un grito femenino rasga el silencio y rompe el embeleso del Slytherin. Llama la atención del animal hacia el centro del campo donde la joven aprendiz ha caído al suelo de espaldas. Un gruñido emanado desde las entrañas del animal despierta el miedo incrustado en el centro del estómago de los dos humanos allí presentes. Con desesperados intentos la chica se revuelca en el muladar de nieve y barro que empieza a levantarse al tratar de ponerse de pie, contaminada de angustia e impaciencia al no lograr deshacerse de los esquíes que le impiden levantarse.

El oso se levanta en dos patas viendo como una amenaza los rápidos movimientos de la chica y enseña más dientes de los imaginados, deja caer su peso hacia adelante enterrándose en la nieve y se acerca velozmente a la joven que chilla desde el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Son solo segundos en los que el único pensamiento de sus seres queridos cubre su mente, sus sentidos, y la tristeza de no verlos más acompaña los instantes previos a su muerte; tan concentrada esta en ello que no escucha el hechizo pronunciado por Draco, no siente los cuatrocientos kilogramos cayendo al suelo levantando borlas de nieve a su alrededor y únicamente al percibir un brazo sobre su mano despeja su rostro casi con violencia.

Ella no entiende en qué momento se ha puesto a llorar y sus pestañas salpicadas de lágrimas no le impiden distinguir a Malfoy que la observa, reclinado hacia adelante varios centímetros con una mezcla de asombro y fastidio por su presencia. No lo piensa dos veces y se aferra de la mano de este conteniendo en ese agarre la vida que minutos atrás sentía que se le iba por los poros.

—¿Te vas a levantar, Granger? ¿O te quedaras congelándote para ser el bocadillo de otro animal? —pregunta Malfoy, sosteniendo la mano de Hermione.

Ante el comentario, Hermione, libera el estrés contenido y rompe a llorar, no tanto por la alusión a ser devorada, sino porque de ocurrir esto, nadie se enteraría de su muerte en mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —responde Draco, tratando de animar la situación. No quiere tardarse más tiempo allí, suficiente drama con el suyo. Sin embargo Hermione continúa medio sentada, con la bufanda enredada en las botas y sollozando—. Levántate —puja el rubio, halando a Hermione hacia él—. Te invito una taza de chocolate caliente.

No supo de dónde salieron esas palabras, si de la necesidad de consuelo de Hermione o de la propia por remediar su soledad. Resopla con impaciencia ante la lentitud de Hermione, ataviada con esos largos deslizadores, sumado al estado de tensión de sus músculos nacido del susto y la impotencia. Impulsivamente la toma de un brazo soportando parte de su peso, advierte exiguos temblores en el costado de la castaña y solo por ello mantiene el agarre.

Ella no habla aunque resopla agitada de vez en cuando por el esfuerzo y nubes de vapor atraviesan su garganta para flotar en el aire. La temperatura ha bajado unos cuantos centígrados, mezclada con el viento ondulante cargado de pequeños copos danzado en círculos. Draco deleita sus ojos platinados con el hermoso espectáculo, curiosamente no desea estar en otro lugar a pesar de la impensada compañía.

Se detienen frente a una cabaña alegremente iluminada que hace sus veces de restaurante. Levantando sus piernas con esfuerzo para no tropezar, Hermione se desploma sobre una banca y lucha varios minutos por desapuntar los esquíes y liberar sus piernas; el extremo de las botas roza con su piel lastimándola, sin embargo no se queja.

Draco se sienta junto a ella, toma su varita y desapunta las botas liberando sus piernas en el acto, frota sus manos una contra otra, ha empezado a sentir el frio que desciende a niveles enfermizos.

—Granger, ¿crees que terminarás antes que se derritan los glaciares? —espeta el rubio, sin dirigirle la mirada—. Quiero tener la oportunidad de conocerlos.

—No fastidies, dame un momento.

Hermione forcejea con las ajustadas hebillas de su calzado. Desesperado por la parsimonia de su acompañante, Malfoy, se inclina ágilmente en su ayuda.

—Esto es sencillo —dice con una rodilla hincada en el piso—, tomas esta palanca plateada y la subes con fuerza, ¿ves?, ahora esta flojo, y haces lo mismo con todas.

En menos de un minuto hala las botas fijas a los deslizadores y las levanta con complacencia. Hermione hace un mohín de fastidio.

—Yo pude haberlo logrado sola.

—Si claro, me habría hecho viejo esperando.

Un gesto de su mano cubierta por el guante le indica a Hermione que es momento de ingresar, sonrosada por el esfuerzo previo se levanta y toma la delantera, Draco, frunce el entrecejo y la sigue sin mucho ánimo.

La campanillas tras la puerta anuncian su llegada, el cambio de temperatura es inmediato, sofocados se quitan el exceso de prendas e implementos de la actividad y Hermione se sienta en la primera mesa libre cerca a la entrada.

—Dos chocolates de menta con canela —ordena Malfoy, a una vuelapluma y una libreta que inmediatamente flota sobre sus cabezas en dirección a la cocina.

El lugar está prácticamente desierto y el pedido, traído por una elfina, no tarda en llegar. La curiosa pareja mira en diferentes direcciones evitándose mutuamente, Draco toma pequeños sorbos de su taza, al contario de Hermione, quien tiembla como una hoja al viento, su cuerpo ha liberado la angustia dejando tras ella un frio desde la punta de la lengua congelando sus ganas de comer o hablar.

Malfoy, a consecuencia de la vida que ha llevado sabe muy bien leer aquello que los labios contienen. A pesar de repetirse con severidad su necesidad de estar solo y libre de contacto, no es indiferente ante el dolor del otro, especialmente si los ve en su misma situación. Algo que no heredo de sus progenitores, sino que aprendió del hastío a vivir con vergüenza y miedo.

—Y... Granger… ¿qué te trae por acá? —indaga con la clara intención de distraerla mientras sopla el vapor de su chocolate.

—Em, aventura —dice tan insegura de sí misma que Draco no entiende si ha sido un sarcasmo.

—Si tus planes incluyen casi ser devorada por un oso, de seguro estás cumpliendo tus expectativas de «aventura». — Draco entorna los ojos, tomando otro sorbo y pidiendo galletas de arroz.

—¿Qué pasó con el oso? —Hermione brinca de su asiento—. ¿Está muerto? —solloza con la culpa de cargar otro difunto en su consciencia

—Está bien —calma Draco, extrañado—. Solo usé un _Desmaius._ Ya debe estar por ahí libre atormentando otros turistas.

Hermione suspira y sin ser consciente de ello empieza a beber el chocolate. El efecto del dulce le ayuda a recuperar la calma que su cuerpo pide a gritos, poco a poco su apetito mejora y empieza a comer las galletitas de Draco. Este sonríe solo un poco al ver su objetivo logrado. Solicita otra orden de galletas, pero esta vez tardan más tiempo de lo necesario.

—Estúpidos elfos —resopla el rubio tamborileando sus dedos con impaciencia.

—No hables así de ellos, tienen muchas responsabilidades a su cargo —gruñe Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

—Esa es la misión en su vida, Granger, están aquí para servir, nada más —replica, exasperado peinando su cabello rebelde por el uso de gorro—. Es eso o la muerte.

—¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDO HURÓN! —explota la castaña, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Los pocos presentes en el lugar se giran ante el escándalo—. No sabes lo que hablas, idiota, los que deberían morir son las personas como tú.

La castaña sale hacia el baño como un huracán, dejando al rubio confundido. Se frota el entrecejo abochornado por la escena, quiere huir nuevamente para no perder el hábito; al parecer es lo único que se le da bien, pero no con todas las miradas sobre él. Si algo ha aprendido de su familia es a contener sus emociones y como buen Malfoy toma aire con tranquilidad y traga su último sorbo de chocolate.

Un plato aparece ante su mesa conducido por una elfina, «buena hora de aparecer», piensa Malfoy al tiempo que la observa con arrogancia de arriba a abajo.

—Muévete, ¿qué esperas? —espeta Draco mirando a su alrededor.

—Dery ha escuchado por error su conversación, Dery sabe qué le pasa a la señorita Granger —responde la elfina, retorciendo el borde de su camisón.

—¿Que tienes por decir? —sisea Malfoy, manteniendo su porte arrogante disimulando su curiosidad.

—Dery ha escuchado sobre un escándalo —susurra la elfina, con voz temblorosa acercándose a la mesa—. El elfo Craw murió a manos de los amos Rosier, Dery escuchó que investigan a la señorita Granger, Dery sabe que ella no tiene la culpa, pero Dery sabe que fue decisión de la señorita Granger mantener a Craw con esa familia.

Draco entrecierra los ojos sintiendo la completa estupidez descender sobre él, hace un gesto con su cabeza indicándole a la elfina que se retire, la cual obedece de inmediato. Desliza su cuerpo al borde de la silla, sopesando la opción de buscarla en el baño donde seguramente estará encerrada llorando o dejarlo pasar, finalmente no es su problema. Se ríe de la ironía del día, evadiendo la responsabilidad de resolver sus asuntos, en menos de veinticuatro horas Hermione lo ha puesto a tomar decisiones.

Deja descansar la cabeza sobre su mano, reflexionando sobre su actuar, suficiente tiene con el disgusto que seguramente estarán pasando sus padres y su prometida con él, para achacarse un conflicto más. Se sobresalta por el chillido infernal de un pito que bien podría ser confundido con el alarido de una banshee seguido de una voz armoniosa:

—Último llamado a los huéspedes participantes del Mushing. Favor acercarse a la pista número tres.

Draco se levanta encogiéndose de hombros, tiene un itinerario que cumplir y el trineo con perros es su favorito, deja un par de monedas girando sobre la mesa y sale del lugar, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia la puerta del baño.

Después de caminar por unos quince minutos, está a punto de regresar cuando advierte un gran número tres flotando muy cerca de él. El viento quema, ardiendo en el interior de sus pálidas mejillas, al parecer ni su más costosa bufanda de pelo de _Demiguise_ puede protegerlo en su totalidad.

Aprieta el paso al ver un pequeño grupo de siete personas y advirtiendo la presencia de varios canes jugueteando entre la nieve, atados entre sí. El vapor de su aliento parece congelarse en el aire convirtiéndose en borlas de nieve.

—Llega tarde, señor ¿Malfoy? —indaga el instructor, un hombre joven de tez morena, que según adivinó Draco provenía de alguna calurosa isla—. Pero está justo a tiempo para acompañar a la señorita Granger —continua mirando con picardía a Hermione—. Lo siento, se perderá de mi compañía, por cierto mi nombre es Fernando.

Draco observa con asombro a Hermione, «¿Cómo diablos llegó antes que yo?»

—¿Podemos cambiar de compañero? —suplica la castaña a una pareja cerca de ella, sus opciones eran limitadas.

—Lo siento, querida —responde la mujer—. Es nuestra luna de miel.

—Vamos, Granger —dice Draco, con suplica en su voz, acercándose sin prisa—. Es una simple actividad. Te perdono las ofensas del pasado para que te sientas cómoda.

—Pufff —bufa Hermione, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el gesto—. Idiota.

Con gesto trágico, Draco posa una mano sobre su pecho fingiendo estar lastimado. Hermione, lanza una mirada asesina, y levanta la bufanda al nivel de su nariz para ocultar la sonrisa bajo ésta.

El instructor los invita a acercarse y con una rápida explicación al grupo, da las pautas básicas para la actividad. Hermione las aprende al instante como si se tratara de los pasos esenciales para un hechizo.

Draco, a pesar de haber gastado varios inviernos en ese lugar, siempre desistía de participar de ello evitando el constante acoso de su padre y la interminable decepción en la que siempre terminaban sus actividades familiares, con rostro meditabundo, disimula el desconocimiento de su cabeza en el tema.

—Entonces, solo para aclarar, ¿estos animales no responden a la magia? —indaga con una mano masajeando la quijada y la otra cruzada sobre su estómago.

—Exacto, señor Malfoy —responde alegremente el instructor—. No podemos usar magia sobre ellos, han sido entrenados y tienen buen oído, confíe en mí. Solo debe silbar la nota adecuada y pisar el freno. A ver, enséñeme cómo lo hace

Draco arruga la nariz ante la petición, «¿cómo quiere que silbe? Ni que yo fuera un vulgar»

—Está bien, no lo haga —concluye Fernando—. Señorita Granger, enséñeme usted.

Hermione, estira los labios avergonzada y con la perfección característica de ella logra las tres diferentes notas necesarias para manejar a la manada de perros. Los demás aplauden sin mucho ruido, pues los guantes sobre sus manos no producen el efecto esperado.

—Perfecto, señorita Granger —felicita el guía, pellizcando la mejilla sonrojada de la castaña sorprendida por el gesto—. Usted dirigirá su trineo.

Draco, descuelga la mandíbula en evidente desacuerdo, su vida puesta en manos de la mujer que hace unas horas había insultado por trillonésima vez. Pasa saliva maldiciéndose por estar allí, por ser un cobarde y no emitir el estúpido silbido y sobre todo, por no tener la osadía de negarse después de haberla hecho sentir mal.

Cabizbajo se encamina hacia el trineo rojo, fijado al suelo. Cuenta diez hermosos perros de raza Husky, un listón verde se entrecruza entre sus lomos y culmina atado a la baranda delantera del trineo.

—Siéntese, por favor —indica Fernando señalando ampliamente con el brazo la lona del deslizador.

El rubio suspira, intercala una mirada de amargura entre Hermione y el guía, y levantando con desgano los pies, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y recuesta la espalda.

—No, no, no —regaña el líder—. Debe dejarle espacio a la señorita Granger.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chilla Hermione—. No, yo voy de pie, detrás del trineo.

—No, señorita, en ese lugar va uno de mis elfos en caso de emergencia. Usted debe ubicarse entre las piernas del señor Malfoy, así que por favor separe sus piernas y deje que la señorita Granger se siente delante suyo.

—De ninguna manera —responde Draco, esforzándose por levantarse, la pesada y rígida ropa no se lo permite.

—Claro que si —afirma Fernando—. De lo contrario tendré que cancelar la actividad para todos los presentes.

—Oh, vamos.

—Dense prisa, son solo unos minutos.

—Por favor, nos estamos congelando.

Las quejas no se hacen esperar, «maldita presión de grupo _»_ piensa Hermione mirando de reojo a Malfoy. Él enrojece a causa de la vergüenza, pero separa sus piernas y pega su espalda hasta casi fusionarla con la lona del trineo.

Fernando da un ligero empujón sobre la espalda de Hermione impulsándola hacia adelante, con tozudez se acomoda dejando un amplio espacio entre ella y Draco; este separa sus piernas para no tener la desgracia de rozar su cuerpo.

En instantes el resto del grupo está listo para dar la partida, Fernando exhala dos silbidos cortos y fuertes siendo la señal conocida por la manada para avanzar.

Al principio el andar es lento, se deslizan por un camino que se abre entre montañas de nieve un metro por encima de sus cabezas hasta llegar a un claro despejado de árboles y colinas de nieve, es simplemente la llanura blanca que se abre ante sus ojos enseñándoles la maravilla de un cielo sin nubes.

Ni el viento estrellándose contra su humanidad logra desviar la atención de la infinidad de puntos titilantes en la bóveda celeste. Dejándose llevar por la emoción, Hermione olvida la compañía en su vehículo y suelta un largo silbido haciendo eco en los sensitivos oídos de los canes que emprenden una marcha acelerada.

El efecto dominó de la velocidad lleva a Hermione hacia atrás cayendo sobre el pecho de Malfoy quien se aferra con ferocidad a las barandas laterales, el cabello alborotado cubre el rostro de Malfoy, quien remedia la incomodidad echando su cabeza hacia atrás y observando el mismo cielo, detallando la constelación de la cual deriva su nombre.

Hermione es liviana, su cuerpo tibio corta el frio externo y apacigua el hielo interno oriundo de la soledad de un alma incapaz de hallar la paz entre toda la opulencia y viene a encontrarla en un estúpido cielo que bien puede ver desde cualquier parte del mundo, pero que solo allí se siente tan bien.

La castaña ríe, sin darle importancia al hecho de estar sobre Malfoy, imagina su cara de pánico y le agrada esa dulce venganza por la imprudencia del restaurante. En aquella posición no alcanza la barra delantera así que deposita sus manos sobre las rodillas de Malfoy sin mucha presión, «¿qué más da?» piensa sin vergüenza, «entre toda la ropa y los guantes, su sensación será mínima».

Violentamente la manada da un brusco giro. La alocada Hermione, es impulsada hacia un costado siendo detenida por el brazo de Malfoy, este la estrecha con el mismo brío con el que atraparía su vida, la percibe tan pequeña, le cuesta un tanto imaginar que ese frágil cuerpo contenga la valentía que toda la vida envidió, y de pronto cae en cuenta que ella tiene todo lo que a él le hace falta.

Un silbido ondulante disminuye la marcha y Hermione, estirándose a todo lo que le dan sus piernas, presiona la palanca justo para detener el movimiento del carruaje. Se levanta despreocupada con una sonrisa en los labios pagada de sí misma.

Draco se queda unos momentos sentado en el carruaje detallando a Hermione, gesticulando teatralmente los pormenores de su aventura a los demás aprendices. No puede pensar, no desea llenar su cabeza de tontas ideas, _torposoplos_ llamaría Lunática, al embote de su cabeza.

Con prisa, el rubio, se levanta y encamina sus pasos de regreso al restaurante.

—¿Que pasó, Malfoy? ¿Te emocionaste con este apretado paseo? —Levanta la voz Hermione, con sorna—. Hay un baño cerca, no seas tímido.

No recibe respuesta y deja caer los hombros con frustración.

Se sentía, sola, más que nunca, pero completa consigo misma. Había aprendido, a fuerza de rutina, a olvidarse de su vida, fluía naturalmente su comportamiento de satisfacción altruista sonriendo de manera amable a todos cuantos necesitaban su ayuda. Siempre dispuesta a una palabra, un consuelo o algo de su tiempo, con la soporífera insatisfacción de no tener la vida que quería; consolándose con hacer feliz a toda forma de vida a su alrededor.

En este momento su elección cargada de egoísmo la llena de una barata satisfacción; está cumpliendo uno de sus sueños, en completa soledad, pero con la plena seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo, no olviden seguir leyendo.

 ** _No olviden dejar su review_**

 ** _Un abrazo Sta Granger_**


	2. Su Universo

**Su Universo**

* * *

Dos cubos de azúcar flotan en un líquido negro y espeso. El café de nuez es uno de los atractivos que Draco ha tenido prohibido por su padre, pero que ahora, disfrutando de su soledad, se da el lujo de probar.

Toma la taza, moviéndola en círculos, y ve como los cubos se deshacen dejando una espuma burbujeante en la superficie. Apoya sus codos sobre la mesilla del restaurante mientras observa, entrecerrando los ojos, la blanca nieve que al contacto del sol tiene un efecto cegador en sus pupilas platinadas.

Toma un sorbo de café, y su lengua arde al contacto, no es solo la alta temperatura de la bebida, es el observar a la misma joven inexperta de ayer, invencible como siempre, practicando inútilmente de nuevo con los enormes esquíes. Una sonrisa ladeada adorna su rostro y lentamente se convierte en una línea de amargura al ver varios metros más allá a Fernando, el impertinente instructor, encaminarse al punto donde se encuentra Hermione.

El rubio abandona su bebida junto con unas monedas de más, y como una flecha parte en dirección a Hermione. Tarda más él elfo en recoger su paga que Draco en estar de pie junto a la castaña; no tuvo una buena noche y su desvelo carga con el nombre y la figura de la Gryffindor.

—¿Practicando, Granger? —indaga al tiempo que saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris un par de lentes oscuros.

Hermione, con las piernas flexionadas y las manos apoyadas en los bastones, levanta su rostro oculto por una amplia bufanda y lentes púrpura.

—Pero si volviste, creí que te habías acobardado.

—Yo jamás me acobardo, Granger —refuta el rubio, acomodando sus lentes.

Hermione toma impulso para contestar, pero se calla al instante. Extrañamente no quiere ofenderlo, le debe el aire que respira en esos momentos por su heroica labor de salvarle la vida.

—¿Necesitas que te enseñe? —pregunta Fernando, quien finalmente llega y posa una mano en la cintura de Hermione. Draco cambia el peso de un pie a otro, le incomoda la cercanía del hombre y la confianza que se toma con Hermione.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —se adelanta Malfoy, y señala una pareja que busca llamar la atención del instructor desde lejos—. Usted tiene bastante trabajo el día de hoy, por lo visto.

Fernando se aleja corriendo, levantando trozos de nieve a su paso. Draco lo sigue con la mirada, detallándolo por unos momentos; es un hombre atlético aunque le cueste aceptarlo y no puede ignorar el hecho de que además destaca por su simpatía, un don inexistente en su familia, y una característica jamás aprendida por alguien que imprime el menor esfuerzo por ello en su vida.

—¿Me vas a enseñar? ¿O te quedarás ahí mirando el horizonte? —indaga la castaña dirigiendo la vista en dirección a Fernando.

—Mi palabra vale su peso en oro, Granger —sonríe el rubio de manera pícara—. ¿Estás lista para aprender del mejor?

—Puff, mejor date prisa que tengo otras cosas por hacer.

Draco extrae su varita del pantalón, dibuja una media luna en el aire y el efecto reductor en los esquíes es inmediato. Posteriormente le indica en un par de minutos la posición de arranque y las nociones importantes de la práctica, se ubica unos pasos frente a ella y la invita a iniciar, observando minuciosamente sus movimientos. Hermione flexiona sus piernas y se impulsa con los bastones unos pocos centímetros, hace varios intentos y por más que se esfuerza en mantener sus pies rectos siempre termina chocando las puntas de los esquíes, una contra la otra, frenando su avance.

Draco, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, niega con la cabeza y chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Granger, lo estás haciendo mal.

En dos zancadas se ubica junto a Hermione, quien se turba ante la cercanía, su espalda se envara al sentir las manos de Malfoy sobre sus caderas con una fuerza sutil. El rubio entrecierra sus dedos alrededor de la misma, y emprende un movimiento tenue como el vaivén de las olas de un lado a otro, con el fin de enseñarle el ritmo correcto para avanzar en su labor; al rotar las caderas, Hermione no puede evitar sentir en sus muslos el roce de la pierna de Draco.

Escucha las palabras de una manera lejana, como si le hablaran a través de un extenso túnel, no le halla el sentido a los sonidos. Absorbida por el toque seguro y atrapante de Draco, no quiere deshacerse de él jamás. Un guía es lo que ha pedido a cualquier divinidad que se apiade de ella y le muestre la manera correcta de actuar en su vida. Cansada de ser la luz que ilumina el sendero para otros, solo quiere un reposo de ser la persona correcta en el momento indicado, y pide tener a alguien por un solo instante que no dé por sentado el hecho de su vasto conocimiento y se digne un instante a enseñarle a existir.

Malfoy rompe el contacto, y Hermione exhala un aliento de hielo materializado en el aire, se percata de un vacío en el estómago que siempre ha estado presente en el mismo lugar, pero que ahora se llena de diminutas partículas bailando en su interior.

—Eso es todo, Granger, ¿estás lista?

Hermione está lista para todo, menos para la engorrosa labor que le supone esquiar. Asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y observa a Draco por un segundo; «malditos lentes oscuros». Se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante y flexiona las rodillas, toma aire con la completa convicción de equivocarse de nuevo y con una inseguridad desconocida para ella empieza su labor. Le agradece a la memoria del cuerpo que milagrosamente repite el balanceo disfrutado minutos atrás, el cual, combinado con el impulso de sus brazos sobre los bastones logra el resultado esperado. En pocos minutos Hermione se desliza con desenvoltura por los tramos congelados de la planicie.

Draco, la observa con agrado a sus espaldas y la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios se vuelve permanente durante la lección. Nunca le ha enseñado algo valioso a nadie en la vida y ver el fruto de su primera instrucción lo llena de satisfacción. Se niega a admitir que no le importa perderse todas las actividades de su itinerario por estar con Hermione, sin decirle nada le da todo para sentirse capaz de sí mismo, como un halito invencible que se cierne sobre sí y le infunde la seguridad que con ella se pierde la frontera de los límites.

Y así transcurren horas desesperadas. Ávidos por el contacto mutuo, sienten la misma emoción explotando en el interior, producida por un simple roce, una mirada, una sonrisa o el más insípido de los gestos que los lleva lentamente a lo más parecido que pueden encontrar el uno del otro en el amor, sin atreverse aun a darle nombre o asignarle cualquier etiqueta a dicho sentimiento.

En secreto, Draco, haciendo uso del único recurso manejado con total dominio, soborna a un par de empleados para tener acceso al itinerario de Hermione, dándose el gusto de conocer al detalle la forma y el lugar en el que gastará su tiempo en Alaska. Comprende la frase que reza: «el conocimiento es poder», y lo usa a su favor; les llena los bolsillos de dinero, e influenciados por la avaricia, lo complacen; en menos de lo que se gasta en decir _Merlín_ , el planeador de Draco coincide a la perfección con el de su compañera.

Ingenuamente Hermione, se hace a la idea que es resultado de la casualidad compartir sus días enteros en compañía de Draco, sin atreverse a cuestionar la veracidad de su suposición. A pesar de ello, en su fuero interno, arde en deseos pasando horas de delirio frente al temor de llegar a un sitio o cumplir una cita y no verse acompañada de esos ojos grises que la miran llenos de enigmas, esperando algún día tener la valentía de descifrarlos.

* * *

Un sonido aturdidor comparado al ruido producido por el encantamiento maullido la despierta de su descanso. Un tanto atontada se levanta de su camilla, pero se despabila con prontitud al recordar el origen del mismo.

Llena de ilusión por ver la primera aurora boreal de su vida, no quiere perder tiempo y sobre su pijama azul de pingüinos de manera frenética, viste los pantalones y chaqueta térmicos. No le presta atención a la maraña de pelo alborotada y la introduce a la fuerza y de mala manera entre un gorro de lana. Por último, anuda unas botas de suela gruesa a sus pies y sale corriendo de la acogedora cabaña.

En su afán de presenciar el espectáculo, olvida sus guantes y bufanda sobre la mesita de noche, arrepintiéndose al instante por el abrumador clima; el simple hecho de respirar arde hasta el centro del cráneo. Sin embargo otro acontecimiento le hace olvidar por unos minutos su dolencia, la deslumbrante vista de un majestuoso cielo del cual no se podría definir su color gracias a las corrientes de aires ondulantes en tonos tornasol que se intercalan desde el verde hasta el rosa, pasando por toda una gama de extensos matices. Por si fuera poco, el creador no contento con inundar el sentido de la vista con el panorama, le añade notas al aire, danzando a través de las ondas y produciendo silbidos similares al canto de pequeñas aves en diversas direcciones.

La castaña abre la boca, hipnotizada por el espectáculo y puede sentir como se congela su lengua y mejillas a su paso. Saca una mano de su bolsillo con la intención de cubrirse prontamente el rostro, pero ésta se entumece en el aire durmiéndole la piel al instante. Como único remedio, frota sus manos una con la otra viéndose sobresaltada por un trozo de tela suave y pesado que cae sobre ella arropándola alrededor de su rostro.

Draco, quien se encuentra alojado un par de cabañas cerca de allí y la ha visto a lo lejos, sonríe por la felicidad de Hermione. No es su primera aurora boreal y aunque la vista le quita la respiración a cualquiera, últimamente solo la visión de Hermione le roba el aliento, resultando más interesante que toda la belleza que el cielo puede ofrecerle en ese momento.

Al notar la ausencia de protección y el malestar de la castaña, se acerca en tres pasos y le comparte la bufanda que lleva puesta.

—Pero te vas a congelar —debate Hermione, dando vueltas a la bufanda para regresársela.

—No, hagas eso, Granger, por favor.

El tono de súplica, algo nuevo para ella, detiene sus intenciones y anuda nuevamente la tela a su rostro. Disimulando lo mejor que puede, inhala el aroma embriagante de Draco impregnado en la prenda. La combinación del espectáculo ahora se apodera de la mayor parte de sus sentidos, haciendo el momento interesante y único en la vida de Hermione. Sabe que Draco se congela allí por ella, al tiempo que ella se derrite por él; había caminado por laberintos ciegos buscando en intentos desesperados hallar la felicidad en su soledad y los mismos la habían estado conduciendo sin saberlo al remedio de la misma.

Cascabeles flotantes suenan al vaivén del viento tocando un conocido villancico motivando a algunas personas a seguir el ritmo de la melodía encajando la letra en la nota adecuada. El momento es único; el sonido del viento, las cancioncillas improvisadas y la vista hacen de esta navidad una fecha incomparable.

Resisten los dos el indolente clima, estáticos contemplando el cielo por un tiempo. Hermione no puede con la culpa de imaginar lo que soporta Draco sin cubrirse el rostro, decide desanudar una parte de la tela, aprovechando su larga extensión y poniéndose en puntas de pies lo abriga también, franqueando la distancia entre ambos. Su cercanía le atrae más de lo que le gustaría y el hecho que se haya mostrado tan atento la hace sentir más interesada.

Un temblor recorre su espalda haciéndola tiritar, la mirada glaciar de Draco sobre sus ojos pone en vilo a su corazón, lo quiere tan cerca como pueda ser posible, sin embargo, cuando se trata de él la valentía se va al piso escavando en el inframundo muy lejos de su alcance. Como único remedio se gira de pie, frente a él dándole la espalda, evitando su mirada, atenta a los cambios en la bóveda celeste. En ello, Draco posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña acercándose a su costado.

Le agrada el contacto, su sola presencia simplifica todo lo que antes le parecía agobiante, incluso las dificultades con su familia son un problema menor comparado con el pánico que siente junto a ella, está seguro de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada. El sentimiento en su interior es tan confuso, pero tan agradable que lo invita a quedarse junto a ella con una adicción inimaginable; ahora entiende el por qué su madre se ha tomado tantas molestias para no morir en soledad.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta esto —suspira la castaña, girándose hacia él sin bajar la vista del cielo.

Draco asiente, dejando caer sus brazos con desgano a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin perder la vista del rostro de Hermione, aunque parte de éste se encuentra cubierto por la bufanda, y se pierde en sus ojos chocolate.

—Cuando era pequeña, mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, soñaba con ser astronauta.

Draco frunce el ceño «¿Astronauta? ¿De qué diablos habla Granger?»

—Quería conocer el espacio, caminar en la luna y ver las estrellas tan cerca que casi pudiera tocarlas —sus ojos brillan de ilusión, y Draco, perdido en sus palabras, la toma de las manos y le trasmite un poco del calor a la fría piel de la joven. Hermione se mantiene tranquila ante el vacío que inunda su estómago—. Desde mi casa no es fácil ver las estrellas, las luces de la ciudad lo cubren todo.

Suspira, y un punto de tristeza opaca su mirada.

—Mañana es navidad, Granger, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, así es —suspira melancólica, es la primera vez que está sola en Noche Buena.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —expresa Draco, con un nudo de angustia en la garganta que no le deja tragar.

La castaña pierde el contacto con el cielo y lo mira entrecerrando los ojos con gesto de intriga.

—La cita es mañana a las seis de la tarde, en el restaurante —sonríe con dulzura, viendo la emoción en el rostro de la joven —. Ve bien abrigada Granger, y lleva ropa de más.

* * *

Hermione empaca las últimas prendas dentro de su morral, revisa el desorden en su habitación y cree que ha cubierto todo. Ese día no ha salido a esquiar, es un manojo de nervios imaginando el lugar al cual se dirigirá con Draco, es consciente de la tensión entre ellos, pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones, no puede soportar sufrir más en navidad.

Sin embargo, se toma su tiempo para arreglarse, compone su cabello de la mejor manera, depila algunas zonas de su cuerpo «solo por estar bien contigo misma, Hermione, te lo mereces» y se aplica abundante loción de coco; el clima ha sido el peor enemigo para su cutis dejándolo reseco y cuarteado, la crema actúa de manera inmediata.

Se aparece en el restaurante solo un minuto después de Draco, su presencia dibuja una amplia sonrisa difícil de disimular en el joven logrando un impacto similar en los labios de Hermione. Motivada por la emoción, se lanza y le da un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo, separándose con prontitud ante el pánico a no ser correspondida, ha sonrojado desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta Hermione disimulando el temblor en su voz.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Granger?

—No, gracias —niega con vehemencia, siendo consciente de la emoción en el estómago que llena todo el espacio dentro, su angustia va en aumento y le preocupa devolver los alimentos.

—Está bien, vamos a tomar la red flu.

Se encaminan ambos con morral al hombro hacia la chimenea del lugar, los elfos de pie junto al árbol de navidad visten gorros verdes y rojos, y cantan alegremente villancicos del día, el lugar esta atestado viéndose en la necesidad de esquivar a varios turistas a su paso.

El rubio toma un puñado de polvos, los lanza a la chimenea pronunciando las palabras _Kennecott valley_ y desaparece tras las llamas verdes. Hermione lo imita y se introduce en el agujero, solo dentro mientras repite las palabras, recuerda que no lleva ningún presente para Draco.

La bruma verde desaparece y, Draco, dirigiendo una mano para ayudar a Hermione a salir de la chimenea, la mira con expectación, pasa saliva ansioso por la reacción de la castaña ante su detalle, conoce de sobra que no es una mujer vana que se impresione por las cosas lujosas y los objetos deslumbrantes. La castaña toma la mano y se deja conducir, llenando sus ojos con la vista del lugar.

Se encuentra en una cabaña con paredes de madera color caramelo y bellamente adornada con detalles navideños. Descarga su morral en la única cama de un tamaño desmesurado, la casa parece pequeña, pero es solo el efecto de los muebles rústicos que la hacen acogedora. Un grueso comedor de madera de cuatro puestos contiene un adorno de centro en alambre con forma de árbol de navidad en cuyas ramas sostiene varios pastelillos. Un amplio sofá junto a la chimenea se acompaña de un frondoso árbol de navidad con luciérnagas flotando alrededor.

—¿Quieres ver tu regalo? —indaga Draco, más nervioso que ella.

—Pero todavía no es media noche —responde Hermione, aun sosteniendo la mano del joven.

—Créeme la hora es perfecta —sonríe con picardía—. Solo necesito vendarte los ojos.

Hermione lo observa con la mirada cargada de incógnitas, sus manos empiezan a sudar mezcla de ansiedad y pudor «No tiene que ser sexo Hermione, ni si quiera te ha besado, cálmate», asiente desilusionada por este último pensamiento y se deja cubrir el rostro.

A tientas con una mano por delante para no tropezar y la otra agarrada del antebrazo de Draco, escucha la puerta abrir con el viento raudo volando alrededor, y su respiración se agita. Escucha el sonido de sus pisadas en la nieve y advierte algunos charcos de agua en sus pasos.

Suspira, tranquilizando los latidos de su corazón, nada en su experiencia se compara a lo que le produce Draco, es como caminar en la sombra entre caminos de fuego con la completa seguridad de esquivar todo el peligro porque él está allí, se enfrentaría a la muerte y saldría victoriosa por el simple deseo de fundirse en esos ojos de hielo.

Se detiene la marcha, y Draco, tras ella, desanuda el velo que la ciega.

El aire escapa con fuerza de sus pulmones. Se hallan de pie en medio de un paisaje que parece de otro mundo. Perdidos en una inmensidad de nubes y estrellas reflejadas en un suelo que parece ser agua, pero sobre el cual pueden caminar; se observan los astros haciendo eco en la tierra, cuya magnitud parece no tener límites.

«Un espejo de agua» es lo único que viene a la mente de la castaña, que tiembla por dentro por la emoción de su más grande sueño cumplido, Draco absorto por el paisaje de la felicidad de Hermione, pasa saliva forzando a la emoción que crece en su pecho, se expanda hacia su estómago.

Una vida, desperdiciada en la felicidad de eventos vanos y pasajeros, creyendo ver lo hermoso de la vida en el muladar del dinero. Y viene a tropezarse con ella, de la manera menos indicada y con la persona jamás pensada, el amor es el infierno, y si así lo es no le importa vivir ardiendo en llamas calcinantes por el placer de morir por ella.

Caminan sin prisa por el cielo en la tierra pisando la vía láctea, caminando sobre la luna, saltando entre constelaciones, retándose a adivinarlas, a crear otras y a vivir en su propio universo.

En el centro del cielo, que en si es un desierto de sal en perfecta armonía con el espacio, Draco toma de la mano a Hermione y la mira sin un atisbo de temor, sino con la ineludible certeza de ser suyo para siempre

—Ahora ya no necesitas ser astronauta, yo puedo bajar el universo para ti cuando quieras. Feliz navidad, Granger.

Toma su rostro entre sus manos, detalla sus labios entreabiertos que piden su beso a gritos, él ansía el contacto y la satisface uniendo sus bocas, explorando su lengua, regodeándose en su sabor y en la perfecta sincronía de un beso en el cielo.

Sus pies se empiezan a hundir en la nieve y el agua cubre sus botas. El salar se inunda por efecto natural y deben correr o no hallarán el camino de regreso, quedando sumergidos entre miles de kilómetros cúbicos de agua salada.

La rápida huida los deja agotados, tiemblan desde la cabeza hasta los pies y se refugian en la única habitación de la pequeña cabaña. Hermione lo abraza y descarga en sus labios los besos frustrados que no pudo terminar en su pequeño paseo por el cielo, lo besa casi con rabia, pero sin daño, siente su lengua recorrer su boca y sus labios morderla con suavidad liberándola del beso para luego volver a tomarla con la misma pasión del principio.

Hermione se deja llevar por el frenesí de las partículas enloquecidas en su estómago que bajan por su vientre y le infunden una ferocidad en esa zona que jamás se ha atrevido a explorar con nadie por miedo a perderse en el placer y olvidarse del amor.

No comprende si es el susto o solamente el embriagante olor que la hace desear pegar su nariz y arrancarlo desde la fuente, lo que lleva a sus mano inquietas a rebuscar entre el revoltijo de la ropa el acceso a su piel, lo encuentra sin mucho esfuerzo y sus dedos se queman al contacto, es tibio, suave y confusamente tentador.

La otra mano desesperada baja la cremallera del abrigo, mientras que Draco la toma por las caderas y la aproxima a su miembro, «maldito invierno» piensa el rubio al estrellarse contra la rigidez de la ropa. No se detiene y enreda sus dedos entre los rizos de Hermione, entre el movimiento su gorro ha caído al piso triunfal como la primera prenda perdida. Su otra mano hala con fuerza la abertura de la chaqueta y los botones a presión ceden sin dificultad, ambas chaquetas se deslizan sin prisa atraídas por la gravedad del piso.

Draco no quiere alargar el tiempo y tampoco puede, el olor de Hermione tiene un efecto abrumador y su erección no se ha hecho esperar. Forcejea con las tres capas de ropa en la parte superior, con un decidido tirón hacia arriba se deshace de las mismas dejando a la castaña con la melena alborotada y la piel erizada ante la necesidad de contacto, las manos de Draco no dudan, la sujeta por el cabello desde la nuca y la mano otra roza su cintura y espalda, proporcionando leves mordiscos en la quijada y garganta de Hermione que la hacen gemir.

La castaña usa sus manos que como gusanitos se introducen bajo el pantalón y sobre la tela que cubre la parte íntima y siente la dureza de un miembro que solo ha podido imaginar, lo atrapa con vehemencia y mueve su mano de arriba a abajo, escuchando complacida un leve gruñido que sale de la garganta de Draco, desconcentrándolo por unos segundos. Recompuesto toma su seno cubierto por un sostén de encaje negro que poco cubre a la vista, permitiéndole al rubio ver los pezones duros y sensibles de Hermione.

Ella siente palpitar su zona intima contrayéndose de placer, necesita ser aliviada, el rubio sin tener que leer su mente comprende su ansiedad, se agacha de prisa quitando sus botas, sujeta el pantalón y baja junto con él, la castaña mueve rápidamente sus piernas y termina desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Hermione retrocede un paso y recuesta sus nalgas contra la rústica mesa del comedor.

Entre tanto, Draco se quita la camisa dejando el torso para el deleite de la castaña que muerde su labio inferior con lujuria, siente la humedad crecer al ver los ojos glaciar observarla fijamente al tiempo que él, hincado, toma una de sus piernas posándola sobre su hombro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima huele su sexo y lame sus labios deseoso de probar el sabor de Hermione.

El corazón de la castaña late a un ritmo insano y siente estallar su pecho al contacto de la humedad de la lengua de Draco esparciendo sus jugos por todo su sexo. La sensación es increíble, la lengua recorre primero el punto de placer en tenues círculos y luego se desplaza al resto de su intimidad; ella se sujeta fuerte del borde de la mesa o desfallecerá ante el placer.

Las palpitaciones aumentan al paso de la saliva del rubio; con una mano se aferra de la cabeza de este para mantenerlo allí mientras él ruge de gozo e introduce suavemente un dedo, incrementando su satisfacción al percibir el tirón de su cabello, lo mueve en círculos en su interior y dirige otra mano a sujetar fuerte las nalgas de la joven atrayéndola hacia él.

Se detiene al sentir diminutas contracciones en su interior, se pone de pie para aflojar su pantalón y eliminar otro obstáculo para hacerla suya. Besa su boca permitiéndole probar a esta su mismo sabor, desliza sus labios accediendo al cuello de la castaña quien respira con agitación y deja caer su pantalón.

Hermione, aprovecha la cercanía para recorrer su espalda con la amplitud de sus manos y atrapar las nalgas entre ellas. Draco, entre tanto, con las manos libres, desapunta el sostén detallándolo de cerca el encaje negro con constelaciones plateadas, sonríe maliciosamente y se deshace del mismo tomando con ambas manos los senos duros, despertando la placentera sensibilidad de la zona.

—No olvido que te gustan los astros —susurra besando su cuello—. ¿Sabes que Draco es el nombre de una constelación?

—Si —gime Hermione, llevando sus manos por debajo de los bóxers—. Sera por eso que me encantas.

Y sin darle tiempo de pensar, toma el miembro de Draco masajeándolo con la fuerza y rapidez justa que hace jadear al rubio. No percibe la inexperiencia ni el desconocimiento, al contrario reconoce la energía de alguien que solo espera darle placer.

Entre sus manos Hermione percibe la expansión de la erección, la quiere dentro de ella pero teme al dolor, siente pánico mezclado con una inmensa curiosidad de vivir la experiencia. Sin darle tiempo al miedo, se libera de la única prenda que viste Draco y moviendo su cadera solo un poco hacia atrás desliza sus nalgas y abre sus piernas enseñándole las ansias de su intimidad por ser explorada.

Draco se acerca a su rostro y devora sus labios, desliza una mano sobre sus muslos lentamente llegando al centro de placer de la castaña y lo masajea recordando palmo a palmo su forma. La humedad aumenta en exceso, haciendo que su erección duela, sus manos recorren la cadera de Hermione y se aferra con ellas a las nalgas de la castaña que ha perdido el aliento; viéndola directamente a los ojos, se hunde con suavidad en su interior.

La humedad y la excitación tienen al Hermione más que dispuesta para recibirlo, siente una punzada de dolor advertida por Draco en la tensión de su espalda, toma su rostro con una mano y la besa con ternura adivinando la causa, con la otra mano masajea su clítoris sin sacar su miembro y mantiene sus ojos en ella desplegando una sensación de seguridad y entrega. Siente relajar las paredes de la castaña y con movimientos suaves y rítmicos se hunde poco a poco.

La habitación se inunda de gemidos y jadeos, Hermione siente ese palpitar imparable en su intimidad, los escalofríos recorren su cuerpo por el sendero que Draco toca: los muslos, la espalda, su cuello, el tacto del rubio desea aprender de memoria la textura de la piel y la forma de su cuerpo. Jadea con cansancio dándole tiempo a ella de llegar al punto máximo, cada roce inunda su intimidad y el sonido de sus cuerpos golpeando contra el otro la excita, y, aferrándose a la espalda de Draco, clava sus dedos deseando mantenerse fusionada a él en ese duelo de placer percibiendo la rigidez de sus músculos contrayéndose por ella.

Las contracciones no se hacen esperar, primero lentas y luego fuertes y constantes cerrándose contra el miembro de Draco que no puede contenerse más y ambos estallan en éxtasis.

Doce campanadas son emitidas por el bong de un reloj de pared, culminando por el ritmo de un suave villancico infantil anunciando la llegada de la navidad a los dos amantes que se abrazan perdidos en un beso.

* * *

El sonido de un cascabel tras la puerta del restaurante lo saca de sus cavilaciones y siente la tierra temblar bajo sus pies. Dirige su mirada de hielo con las pupilas más grandes que ha tenido y suspira con alivio, no es Hermione.

Lanza una fugaz mirada al reloj que parece no andar, pero que si lo hace muy a su pesar. Se decide a tomar un trago de agua que pasa forzosamente por su garganta que pide a gritos decir lo que su cerebro trama y conocer el desenlace de su fortuna.

Dirige una mano a su bolsillo que pesa esta galaxia y la otra, extrae del mismo una pequeña caja color azul, ha visto su contenido una y mil veces, pero necesita tener la certeza que aún está ahí. La gira entre sus dedos ligeramente apesadumbrado, no es la joya de su familia, no es el anillo de compromiso que ha pasado desde que la creación arrojó al primer Malfoy a la tierra; su madre se negó a dárselo por creer a Hermione indigna de portarlo, sin embargo no se acobardó, discutiría con sus padres hasta la eternidad, pero su decisión era inquebrantable.

Abre la caja, observando la sortija convenciéndose con fiereza que es la mejor para Hermione. El pequeño aro, justo para el anular de la que será su portadora, tiene una preciosa piedra no demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña y en su interior oscila una galaxia en movimiento.

Los cascabeles vuelven a sonar y sus ojos se iluminan al ver a su universo atravesar la puerta hacia él.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, para que vean que no siempre soy cruel con Draco (✿◠‿◠)

Mil gracias por leer.

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


End file.
